camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nifcarette
The Nifcarette (ニフカレッテ) is a Japanese 4×6.5 folding camera, made by Nichi-Doku (the later Minolta) from 1929. Origin The Nifcarette was the first camera made by Nichi-Doku. It is said that the first example was completed in March 1929. Awano, p. 6 of Classic Camera Senka no. 12. To design the camera, Tashima Kazuo, the founder of the company, was helped by the German engineers Billy Neumann and Willy Heilemann (who later founded Neumann & Heilemann). Billy Neumann previously worked for Krauss and the Nifcarette was inspired from the Rollette made by this company. The lens and shutter were imported from Germany and only the body was made in Japan. Name "Nifca" comes from Nichi-Doku Foto Camera. See Francesch, p. 17, and the Nifcarette page of the Konica Minolta website. Nichi in Nichi-Doku means Japan, and it is certainly not coincidental that "Nifca" can also be read as Nippon Foto Camera. Nifcarette is often written Nifcalette. In Japanese it is written the same but the Roman name used by Nichi-Doku and appearing on the advertisements was "Nifcarette". Advertisements reproduced in Hagiya, p. 9 of Kurashikku Kamera Senka no. 12. This name was certainly inspired by the names of some German cameras of the time, like the Icarette, Cocarette and Rollette, as well as the Japanese Pearlette. General description The Nifcarette is a vertical folder, taking 4×6.5cm exposures on 127 film. It is not self-erecting: the front standard needs to be manually pulled out after opening the bed. There is a brilliant finder attached to the front standard, and sometimes a folding frame finder too. There is a winding key at the top right (as seen by a photographer holding the camera vertically) and the film advance is controlled by red window. Versions The Nifcarette was offered in at least three body versions, called A, B and D. It is not known if there was a model C. An anonymous Japanese source reproduced in Tanimura Minolta chronology published in Shashin Kōgyō no. 77, reproduced in Tanimura, p. 7 of Camera Collectors' News no. 116. gives the following list of lens and shutter combinations, probably corresponding to the advertised variants: * Xenar f/4.5, Compur; * Wekar Double Anastigmat f/4.5, Compur; * Wekar Anastigmat f/4.5, Ibsor; * Wekar Anastigmat f/6.3, Ibsor; * Wekar Anastigmat f/6.3, Pronto; * Aplanat f/8, Pronto; * Aplanat f/8, Vario. The documents observed so far are insufficient to assign these combinations precisely to the body versions. Of course the most expensive combinations tended to be mounted on the most sophisticated Nifcarette A, and the cheapest on the simpler Nifcarette D. Only five different Nifcarette cameras have been observed so far, in the three body versions, in addition to one example of the Sirius Bebe. The Nifcarette A The Nifcarette A has a focusing worm-screw on the right of the folding bed, moving the lens standard back and forth on precisely machined rails. There are two handles at the bottom of the lens standard to pull it out after opening the folding bed. The body edges have a metal finish and there is no frame finder. This model appears in an advertisement dated May 1930 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera May 1930, reproduced in Hagiya, p. 9 of Classic Camera Senka no. 12. where it is precisely called Nifcarette Model A (ニフカレッテ・モデルA). The advertising picture is heavily retouched and it is reproduced alone in Scheibel and Lewis. Scheibel, p. 8, Lewis, p. 49. It depicts an example with a Schneider Xenar 7.5cm f/4.5 lens and a rim-set Compur shutter giving T, B, 1–300 speeds. The bottom of the lens standard is written Nifca and 1370 (certainly the serial number). It is said that the price of the Xenar version was in 1929 and in 1930. Awano, p. 6 of Classic Camera Senka no. 12. The only surviving example of the Nifcarette A observed so far is pictured in Awano. Awano, p. 13 of Kurashikku Kamera Senka no. 12. Francesch, p. 68, wrongly identifies the surviving example with Heliostar and Koilos as a Nifcarette A. The lens seems to be a Wekar Anastigmat f/6.3 and the shutter is a dial-set Pronto. The serial number is perhaps 1404, engraved at the same place as on the advertising picture. The Nifcarette B The Nifcarette B has a focusing lever on the right instead of the worm-screw. The focusing rails are simpler and made of folded sheet metal. The front standard is pulled out by two pins. This model appears in an advertisement dated September 1930 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera May 1930, reproduced in Hagiya, p. 9 of Classic Camera Senka no. 12. where it is called Nifcarette B (ニフカレッテB型). This advertisement gives a choice of two shutters: Pronto and Ibsor. The advertising picture shows metal body edges and a wireframe finder in addition to the brilliant finder. Three actual examples have been observed. One is pictured in Francesch and and in this page of the Konica Minolta website. Francesch, p. 68 and cover page, Sugiyama, item 1180. Also pictured in this page at kefk.net and in this page at Manual Minolta. This example belonged to the Minolta Gallery in the 1980s According to Sugiyama, item 1180. and today (2007) it is probably the property of Konica Minolta or Sony. It has a Wekar Sugiyama, item 1180, says "Weker" but this is a typo. Anastigmat 75mm f/6.3 lens (Nr.3782), probably made by Kenngott, and a dial-set Pronto shutter giving 25, 50, 100, B, T speeds and sporting an AGC logo. The bottom of the lens standard is written Nifca and 3774. This example has metal finished body edges and a folding frame finder, similar to the advertising picture. The frame finder consists of a wireframe attached to the front standard and a simple retractable eyepiece. A very similar example is pictured in this page at Yone Lab, with a Pronto shutter and no frame finder. It is reported to have a "Wekar-Aplanat" 75/8 lens but this is unconfirmed. A third example is pictured in Francesch, Scheibel, and Baird. Francesch, p. 68, Scheibel, p. 8 and cover page, McKeown, p. 671, Baird, p. 39. Also pictured in this page at Infocam. Francesch says that it is a Nifcarette A but this is a mistake. It has a Heliostar The name is confirmed by another Heliostar Anastigmat München lens observed on a plate folder that is probably a Tokiwa Hand. The engraving is easily misread "Hellostar". Anastigmat München 75mm f/6.3 lens (Nr 75004) and a dial-set Koilos shutter giving 25, 50, 100, B, T speeds. The shutter plate is written Nifca Photo. The nameplate with the serial number is absent, perhaps because it is missing: a hole is visible that was probably intended for the attaching screw. This example has black body edges and a different advance key. The Nifcarette D The Nifcarette D has a simpler lens standard. Focusing is done by moving the lens standard back and forth by hand, with an index on the left moving along a distance scale. It is said that the cheapest variant with Vario shutter cost ¥18. Scheibel, p. 9. One example is pictured in Francesch and Sugiyama. Francesch, p. 28, Sugiyama, item 1179. It has a dial-set Vario shutter giving 25, 50, 100, B, T speeds and it is reported to have an Aplanat 75mm f/8 lens. The body edges are black painted and the lens standard is left in plain metal finish. The Sirius Bebe It seems that the Nifcarette was renamed Sirius Bebe (シリウスベベ) after the company changed its name from Nichi-Doku Shashinki Shōten to Molta Gōshi-gaisha in 1931. Tanimura, p. 1 of Camera Collectors' News no. 131, citing an article by Awano in Camera Collectors' News no. 128. Only one example has been observed so far, pictured in Awano. Awano, p. 13 of Kurashikku Kamera Senka no. 12. It has a dial-set Compur shutter and black painted body edges. A folding frame finder is attached to the side plate but it is probably not original: it has two bars for 3×4cm format (a picture format that was not introduced until 1932) and an attach clamp is visible for a wireframe at the side of the lens standard. Notes Bibliography * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Minolta shōryaku" (ミノルタ略史, "Minolta short history"). Kurashikku Kamera Senka no. 12, October 1988 (special issue on Minolta camera no subete Minolta history), pp. 13–17. * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Senzen no Minolta kamera" (戦前のミノルタカメラ, "Prewar Minolta cameras"). Kurashikku Kamera Senka no. 12, October 1988 (special issue on Minolta camera no subete Minolta history), pp. 13–17. * Pp. 37–9. * * Hagiya Takeshi (萩谷剛). "Kōkoku ni miru Minolta kamera no rekishi" (広告に見るミノルタカメラの歴史, "Minolta camera history seen through the advertisements"). Kurashikku Kamera Senka no. 12, October 1988 (special issue on Minolta camera no subete Minolta history), pp. 9–12. * P. 49. * P. 671. * Pp. 8–9. * Items 1179–80. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minolta I-gata to II-gata" (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型, "Semi Minolta I and II"). In Camera Collectors' News no. 116 (February 1987). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minolta I-gata gaibun" (セミミノルタⅠ型外聞, "Things heard about the Semi Minolta I"). In Camera Collectors' News no. 131 (May 1988). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Links In English: * Minolta folding cameras in the Manual Minolta website In German: * Nifcarette at kefk.net In Japanese: * Nifcarette in the Konica Minolta official history site * Nifcarette and specs at the Yone Lab website * Nifcarette in the Map Camera Museum * Nifcarette in the Kitamura Camera Museum In Korean: * Nifcarette at infocam.co.kr In Chinese: * Nifcarette in a Chinese webpage Category: Japanese 4x6.5 viewfinder folding Category: Minolta Category: N